Liberté est Fragile
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Nunca te vayas de mi lado, porque el día que lo hagas no sabré como vivir sin ti… Momentos familiares de una pareja que lucha contra viento y marea para proteger su amor. aka AlisCia, KiriAsu. Feliz cumple Sakura :)


**_‹‹Liberté est Fragile››_**

 _(La libertad es frágil)_

 _~Nunca te vayas de mi lado, porque el día que lo hagas no sabré como vivir sin ti…~_

* * *

En esos tiempos su sueño era liviano, frágil. Cualquier sonido externo por más débil que fuera, era atrapado por sus oídos que siempre estaban atentos. Debía velar, proteger aquello tan precioso que los dioses le habían obsequiado.

Por lo que suavemente extendió su mano hacia el otro lado del lecho que compartían, buscando el calor familiar de su esposa, sensación que aquietaba su cansado ánimo. Le traía alivio sentir el cuerpo cálido y suave de la joven junto al suyo. Sin embargo sus dedos solo hallaron el espectro de las mantas, y una cama vacía.

Abrió los ojos preocupado ¿en qué momento ella había desaparecido de su lado, cuando había estado tan consciente de su presencia? Se sentó en el lecho con cierto temor, las circunstancias actuales si bien discurrían cierta calma en el ambiente, por momentos parecía el preludio a que algo horrible pudiera llegar a suceder. Y esa paz era realmente inquietante.

Sumado a que ella no profiriera queja por la situación en la que estaban envueltos, y aceptara sin dudar sus designios, que siempre tuviera esa sonrisa hermosa y reconfortante, junto al _te amo_ que le susurraba cada mañana antes de cubrirlo de besos, el calor de sus ojos ambarinos, de su piel tan sagrada… tan pura…

Toda ella tan perfecta, tan idónea, tan…

—Stacia… —susurró aliviado al descubrir su figura contra la abertura en la pared. La luz de la luna delineando su silueta aun delgada bajo la tela blanca del camisón —¿Qué haces…? —aventuró con suavidad cuidando de no sobresaltarla. Se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó. Su vientre aún pequeño cabía perfectamente bajo el calor de sus manos y él se sorprendió de notar la ligera curva que antes no estaba. La miró sorprendido y feliz, abrazándola con más ahínco —¿No puedes dormir?

Ella desvió la mirada hacia él; se veía tan serena, tan tranquila. Alzó una de sus manos y con ella acunó su mejilla —No quería despertarte.

—¿Te sientes bien?

La divinidad asintió.

—¿Segura?

Ella se permitió reír, y giró entre sus brazos hasta enfrentarlo, las manos de él se ubicaron en la parte baja de su espalda con vergonzosa confianza. No pudo evitar ruborizarse ante ese rasgo osado de su personalidad. Personalidad que amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

—Entonces ¿qué ocurre? —prosiguió con voz suave besando su sien, para luego contemplar el paisaje por la ventana; las colinas iluminadas por la luna de _Overworld_ se adivinaban plácidas y ondulantes atestiguando la llegada de un otoño tardío.

—No tenía sueño— le confesó apenada —Y parecías tan agotado que no quise despertarte.

—¿Algo te aqueja?

Ella apartó la mirada de sus intensos ojos grises, observó la habitación que compartían; todo destilaba a Alistair allí adentro; el mobiliario sobrio decía tanto de él, eran sus aposentos, su espacio, sus cosas…

—Solo… solo no puedo dejar de pensar… en sí…

—¿Si has hecho lo correcto?

La pregunta fue tan directa, tan profunda que ella se estremeció. Los brazos que la cobijaban incrementaron la fuerza con que la sujetaban, uniendo sus cuerpos; se sintió empequeñecer bajo su fuerza.

—No es eso…—respondió con un susurro. Todavía le costaba hablar con voz normal ahí dentro; todo era tan suntuoso, y la gente del palacio tan amable con ella, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse como una usurpadora del cariño de su monarca. Tocó su pequeño vientre embarazado; la prueba tangible del amor que le tenía. Y aunque ese niño que estaba gestando desataría una guerra apenas abriera los ojos, por otro lado representaba su mayor anhelo. Recordaba cuando dentro de la capilla en _Underworld_ desafiaba su suerte… Y ahora allí estaba, a un paso de convertirse en madre, y las sensaciones que aquello le traían eran tan grandes y poderosas que apenas podía contenerlas —Me escaparía contigo todas las veces que sea necesario— replicó con ardor, mirándolo.

—Yo también, me fugaría contigo hasta el fin del mundo si con eso pudiéramos estar juntos…

Stacia le sonrió, una sonrisa húmeda y melancólica, Alistair besó sus nudillos comprendiendo su silencio. La deidad había dejado todo, todo. _Todo_ para seguirle; negó su nombre, su origen divino, su nación, y hasta la misión que se le había encomendado desde su nacimiento. Cambió todo por el amor de un mortal.

Un mortal hermoso que había despertado su corazón de la fría prisión en la que ella misma se había confinado.

—Pero a pesar de todo— él continuó con suavidad —No puedes evitar sentirte culpable por tu pueblo… Sientes que tu felicidad está manchada de traición y no tienes derecho a disfrutarla…— las pupilas amieladas de la muchacha temblaron —Sé que rezas por ellos cuando crees que no me doy cuenta…

—A-Ali…

—¿Cuántas lagrimas pidiendo perdón has derramado por mí, por ti… por nuestro bebé que crece en tu vientre?

Ella bajó la cabeza, las lágrimas se desbordaron y una ola de espasmos sacudió sus hombros haciéndose más pequeña en sus brazos.

—N-No puedo evitarlo…—sollozó, sintiéndose tonta e indigna de echarle en cara sus temores —P-Porque sé que es injusto decirte todo esto cuando…

—Para eso estoy aquí— la interrumpió con suavidad cubriendo sus hombros temblorosos de tal forma que ella lo miró a través del llanto que seguía derramándose de sus ojos —Stacia… —secó sus mejillas con suavidad —Stacia no solo quiero compartir una cama contigo, o el hacernos cómplices de una vida llena de peligros… Quiero saber lo que sientes, que me cuentes lo que hay dentro de ti…, que tengas la confianza suficiente de descubrirme tus pensamientos y abrirme tu corazón…

Eso la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma y romper en lágrimas nuevamente, se cubrió el rostro con las manos —¡L-Lo siento Ali! ¡…En verdad lo siento…! ¡No quiero que pienses que me arrepiento de todo esto…! ¡De amarte como te amo…! ¡De vivir feliz a tu lado…!

—Nunca he pensado tal cosa…—le dijo con suavidad besando su frente —Sé que sufres en silencio, debatiéndote entre la felicidad y la culpa…

—Yo te amo, Ali…

—Jamás he dudado de tu amor Stacia— replicó con calma, advirtiendo como seguía temblando —Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero, sino a lo otro; a tu pueblo… ¿sientes que le has faltado a ellos?

El llanto se incrementó en este punto, y ella asintió encogiéndose, sujetando la prenda de él entre sus puños cerrados —Y-yo les fallé… juré que siempre los protegería… y e-estaría a su lado…

—Quizás no estés a su lado físicamente— dijo el príncipe en un susurro leve —Pero tu mente y tus oraciones están con ellos todo el tiempo así como están conmigo y con nuestro bebé…— tocó su vientre con las yemas de sus dedos logrando que las pupilas de la divinidad lo observaran —¿Eso no cuenta? —le sonrió cómplice.

—E-es verdad, _Underworld_ siempre está en mis pensamientos, al igual que Solus y Terraria…—murmuró secándose las mejillas y colocando su mano trémula sobre la del joven que reposaba sobre su estómago. Intentó sonreír —Supongo que esa parte no está tan mal ¿cierto?

—Desde _aquí_ te preocupas por ellos, ruegas por su bienestar— con su mano libre le rozó la sien indicándole sus palabras —Y además, ¿Qué el amor no fue creado para hacer uso de él? —ella abrió los ojos al oírle —Entonces no debes sentirte culpable por experimentar amor, Stacia tú eres una diosa pero también una mujer, y este corazón que aquí late es de carne… los dioses te otorgaron un corazón humano para que yo pudiera llenarlo de sentimientos… No reniegues de nada de esto…

Se veía tan seguro diciéndolo, que Stacia se lanzó a su cuello abrazándolo y besándolo con ardor. Besó sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, y luego se refugió, tímida, en su cuello como siempre hacía cuando daba rienda a su lado ardoroso. Alistair rió suavemente ante su ataque de pena y apoyó el mentón en su coronilla.

—Adoro cada parte de ti; mi diosa. Tu lado humano que descubres a mi lado, y tu lado divino que te atormenta constantemente… —ella soltó un gruñido ante eso y le do un ligero golpe en el hombro —Pero así te conocí, y aunque no haya nacido en _Underworld_ te venero como el devoto más fiel… Besaría el suelo por el que caminas si con eso sería digno de estar a tu lado, y ser la luz que brilla en tus ojos. Por ti desafiaría a los avernos y me convertiría en escoria, por ti sacrificaría mi vida sin omitir queja…

—Ali… ¿Por qué dices esas cosas…? —aventuró abochornada y conmovida por sus palabras.

—¿Por qué más? Porque te amo —le dijo riendo, habiendo sujetado ahora sus mejillas para que la divinidad lo viera. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la de ella hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto. Un beso suave, lleno de comprensión, esperanza y alivio.

Stacia sintió que su corazón se llenaba de una sensación cálida e inexplicable, como si respondiera a las palabras dulces del príncipe.

—Yo también te amo, Alistair— de pronto abrió los ojos sorprendida, y sonrió —Te amamos —corrigió.

—Entonces, ya que hemos establecido que nos amamos el uno al otro ¿vamos a dormir?

La deidad sonrió ante el tono ladino con el que dijo eso, enlazó sus dedos a los del joven y le besó los nudillos mientras se dejaba conducir los pocos pasos hacia el lecho. Hasta esa cama enorme que ahora por insistencia de él también le pertenecía. Se acurrucaron bajo las mantas manteniendo la atmosfera cómplice que se había gestado entre ambos.

—Buenas noches, Ali…—le saludó con suavidad admirando el perfil del joven en aquella penumbra.

De pronto esos hermosos ojos grises se giraron en su dirección y parecieron resplandecer —Buenas noches Stacia, descansa…

Sintió la caricia de sus yemas en la mejilla, y la sensación suave la adormeció por completo, sumiéndola en un agradable estado de sopor.

•

•

•

Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que cerró los ojos, pero algo la despertó. Y considerando la quietud de esos días era extraño que se despertara de la nada. El bebé aún no empezaba a moverse, su vientre era muy pequeño por lo que muy pocos sabían que estaba en cinta, su embarazo ni siquiera le molestaba. Entonces ¿qué había sido?

Se talló los ojos y miró hacia el lado contrario del lecho. Alistair estaba allí sentado en la orilla, le daba la espalda, y sus hombros se notaban temblorosos. Eso la alarmó, pero cuando iba a llamarlo oyó su voz, en un tono ronco y desesperado.

—… ella no tiene la culpa de nada… sí alguien ha de ser el responsable por su… su pecado… soy yo…— murmuró —Y-yo, quien arrastré a la diosa Stacia a este estilo de vida… y tal vez haya mancillado su existencia con mis actos, pero… su amor me redimió… Yo era la bestia… condenada a una vida horrible, vacía… hasta que ella me bendijo, absolviéndome de todos mis pecados y culpas… ¿Quién era yo para recibir un poco de su amor sagrado…? —su voz descendió, y la espectadora tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar que algún sonido involuntario saliera —Stacia aún en estas circunstancias sigue preocupándose por su pueblo, y-y… quiero unir mis ruegos a los de ella… Por favor… _por favor_ protege _Underworld_ y a cada habitante, cuida de las dos divinidades Solus y Terraria, bendice su suelo, y ablanda los corazones de esa gente… que puedan perdonar a su diosa por haberse enamorado de un mortal… para que el día de mañana nuestro hijo pueda caminar libremente por la tierra sintiéndose feliz de la herencia que carga… porque él será el heredero de dos reinos poderosos, y de un amor que traspasó las barreras de lo humano y lo divino…—hizo una pausa, y Stacia supo que estaba secándose las mejillas. Ella hizo lo mismo y debatió si intervenir o no, el momento había sido tan íntimo, tan secreto, que estaba segura que Ali se apenaría si descubría que lo había oído —Gracias por escuchar mi plegaria…— finalizó en un susurro, por lo que Stacia se hundió bajó las mantas y apretó las párpados en una acción desesperada de parecer dormida.

Y al parecer él le creyó, se tumbó junto a ella, y apretó la mejilla húmeda contra su hombro. Segundos después se oía su respiración acompasada. Se había dormido.

' _Ali… tú me redimiste a mí… Y esa maldición de la que tanto reniegas muestra tu lado endeble, y también es lo que más amo de ti. Mi guerrero y mi príncipe…'_

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Y pues hoy 27 de agosto cumple años una genial persona: ¡Feliz cumple Sakura!_

 _Jajaja, okas ¡surprise! Sé que dije que no te haría obsequio, pero era una pequeña trampa para que no sospeches xDDD. Este drabble es para ti, por si queda alguna duda está ubicado en el tiempo en que Ali y Stacia se fugaron al (supongo yo) palacio de Alistair durante los primeros meses de gestación y… ¡Amo narrar a estos dos!_

 _En fin, espero que te guste. Si no te gusta ya sabes que puedes decírmelo sin problemas xDDD Y te deseo lo mejor del mundo amiga! Te quiero harto, harto :D_

 _Es como una side story de White, una 'continuación' de El pecado de una diosa, y un mini spoiler de Mythical Butterfly jajaja xDDD En verdad amo la pareja de Alistair y Stacia, y a pesar de que son invento de Saku yo los adopté como propios y si fuera por mí haria muchos, muchos drabbles de estos que son tan lindos y fluffys... awww_

 _En fin~ muchas gracias por leer! Comentarios se agradecen!_

 _Sumi Chan~_


End file.
